Black Torch: The Rain After War
by Gunpuku no Himegimi
Summary: Persembahan pertama dari saya. Seorang author newbie dalam dunia perfanfictionan, sebuah cerita pertemakan Isekai dan Magic. Semoga suka # 2019 FFN BANGKIT


" Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

" High School Dxd: Ichei Ishibumi

" DISCLAIMER : JELAS BUKAN PUNYA SAYA

" GENRE : Supranatural, Adventure, Fantasy, Super Power.

" Pairing : Mengikuti alur.

" WARNING : Banyak Typo, Gaje, Amatir, Newbie, Ide Pasaran, Absurd, Basing Chara, Kata tidak Baku, EYD yang berantakan, Dll.

.

**_Anouncement_**

( _Sedikit Curhat )_

: Berawal dari tahun 2012, itulah pertama kali saya mengenal dunia fanfiction, dan fanfict pertama yang saya baca itu adalah fanfict Naruto dengan judul " seseorang yang paling mengerti dirimu ". Saya lupa siapa nama penulisnya,tetapi kesan pertama yang saya dapat ialah sungguh menakjubkan, dari yang hanya sebuah tulisan dan dirangkai dengan baik bisa membuat sebuah cerita yang mengesankan. Sebenarnya ceritanya kurang lebih hampir sama dengan yang di cannon, tapi entah kenapa itu menjadi cerita favorit saya.

Sejak saat itulah saya rajin membaca fanfict Naruto, dan mulai coba coba membuat cerita sendiri, tetapi membuat sebuah cerita tidak se mudah yang saya banyangkan, dan karena itulah saya berhenti membuat cerita dan menjadi seorang Silent Reader saja.

Dan sekarang di tahun 2019 atau lebih kurangnya 7 tahun saya mengenal dunia fanfiction, dan sekali lagi saya memupuk semangat untuk membuat sebuah cerita.

Dan cerita yang akan saya buat ini terinspirasi dari banyaknya cerita, terutama anime Re-Creators yang rilis pada pertengahan tahun 2017.

Saya harap para Author maupun para Reader bisa menerima cerita yang saya buat.

Kurasa cukup untuk curhatan singkat dari saya, semoga para pembaca terhibur dan tidak bosan dengan cerita ini.

: DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ.

: Terakhir, " SELAMAT MEMBACA. "

" SUMMARY : Ketika Dia kecil, Dia tidak tahu kanapa orang orang membencinya, dan sejak saat itulah Dia berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari warganya. Tapi kini, pengakuan yang dulu Dia perjuangkan seakan tidak ada artinya. Perang yang terjadi di dunianya yang telah di gaungkan oleh "Sang Hantu Uchiha" menyababkan mereka tewas dan hanya menyisakan dirinya seorang. Dan saat harapan perlahan memudar dari hidupnya, seseorang memberikan sebuah pilihan kepadanya.

" **_BLACK TORCH : _****_THE RAIN _****_AFTER WAR ] _**"

.

.

.

**_" CHAPTER 01_**

( Era yang mengawali dan Era yang mengakhiri )

.

.

.

.

.

" Lima ratus tahun yang lalu ketika manusia belum mengenal istilah chakra dan memiliki kemampuan berupa memperkuat diri dengan kekuatan alam atau yang di sebut Senjutsu, mereka menggunakan pedang, panah, tombak, dan segala macam jenis senjata untuk berperang. Dan di zaman itu pula klan bernama Senju, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Uzumaki, dan yang lainnya pun juga belum ada.

Namun, di zaman yang sama pula ada satu klan yang dikenal dengan nama Otsutsuki, dikatakan mereka bukanlah mahluk asli penghuni Bumi, mereka berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Suatu ras yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menjelajah dimensi.

Mereka memiliki ciri khas, rambut berwarna putih, mata tanpa pupil, sebagian dari mereka ada yang memiliki tanduk di dahi mereka. Berpenampilan memakai kimono putih tanpa motif dengan kerah tinggi menutupi leher dengan lambang magatama mengeliling di area kerahnya.

Selama bermilinea, klan Otsutsuki telah menjelajahi dimensi dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain, tujuannya tidak lain hanyalah untuk mencari dunia yang di dalamnya memiliki Pohon Dewa.

Pohon Dewa sendiri, dikisahkan tumbuh dari sebuah biji tanaman misterius yang mendarat di Bumi ribuan tahun yang lalu, berbentuk meteor dari luar angkasa. Karena ukuran yang luar biasa besar itulah yang di anggap oleh manusia mampu memperkaya dan memelihara seluruh daratan, sehingga tanaman yang di katakan Pohon Dewa itu di puja oleh manusia.

Akan tetapi, tanaman yang di sebut Pohon Dewa itu sebenarnya tumbuh dari menyerap darah yang di tumpahkan oleh para manusia yang terus berperang serta juga menyerap energi alami tanah dan juga manusia.

Semua orang saling berperang dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan Pohon Dewa tersebut. Namun mereka yang berusaha mendekati pohon tersebut pun jiwanya akan dimakan oleh roh jahat yang mendiami pohon tersebut sampai tewas tersedot layaknya batang kayu yang layu.

Kemudia setiap seribu tahun sekali, Pohon Dewa memproduksi buah aneh dari batang nya, itulah buah yang disebut manusia sebagai Buah Shinju atau " Buah Chakra ", yang menurut leganda manusia dikatakan, kalau Pohon Dewa maupun Buah Chakra nya tidak boleh di sentuh. Namun justru buah inilah yang menjadi target utama klan Otsutsuki dalam pemburuan dunia baru mereka

Saat mereka sudah menemukan dunia yang diperkirakan telah memiliki Buah Chakra tersebut, maka setiap anggota klan Otsutsuki akan memanen buah tersebut dan mengonsumsi energinya untuk memperpanjang usia mereka dan juga akan memberikan kekuatan tiada tara bagi yang memakannya.

Namun tidak semua anggota klan Otsutsuki memiliki rencana yang sama dalam memanfaatkan kekuatan Pohon Dewa tersebut. Seperti halnya Momoshiki dan Kinshiki, keduanya berencana akan memanen Pohon Dewa tersebut untuk dirinya sendiri sampai Pohon dan dunia tersebut mati.

Berbeda dengan Kaguya, dirinya berencana memakan buah tersebut untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa serta menghentikan perang yang terus terjadi sampai saat ini.

Setelah dirinya berhasil memakan Buah Chakra tersebut dan mendapatkan kekuatannya. Kaguya menghentikan perang yang terus terjadi di Bumi dan menciptakan perdamaian.

Dan karena perjuangannya dalam menghentikan pertumpahan darah yang terus terjadi di Bumi dan membuat kedamaian, akhirnya orang orang menyebut Kaguya sebagai Dewi Kelinci yang baik hati.

Akan tetapi perdamaian yang telah diciptakan oleh Kaguya ternyata salah. Kaguya memang telah menghentikan peperangan. Namun, penggunaan Mugen Tsukuyomi ( melalui bulan dari dimensi lain ) untuk menghentikan peperangan dianggap sebagai penyalahgunaan kekuatan oleh para kaum manusia.

Dan karena perbuatannya itulah membuat ketakutan orang orang semakin meningkat setelah Kaguya mengubah mereka yang terperangkap dalam mimpi sebagai pasukan Zetsu Putih demi menjaga Pohon Chakra untuk dirinya sendiri dan dari kedatangan Momoshiki dan Kinshiki.

Namun karena saat itu manusia tidak mempunyai kekuatan, membuat mereka tidak bisa memberontak atau hanya sekedar melawan " Dewi " mereka.

Hingga suatu masa dimana Kaguya telah melahirkan ke-2 putranya, yang mana mereka adalah Hagoromo atau seorang manusia yang akan di kenal dengan " Rikudo Sennin" dan Hamura, dan karena kelahiran mereka berasal dari seorang Dewi mereka berdua memiliki kekuatan sendiri dalam tubuh mereka.

Namun, karena keistimewaan yang dimiliki putranya tersebutlah yang membuat Kaguya menjadi iri karena merasa mereka telah mengambil sebagian dari kekuatannya. Sang Ibunda yang haus akan kekuatan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Pohon Dewa dan berubah menjadi monster yang di sebut Ekor 10 untuk merebut chakra dari ke-2 anaknya, Hagoromo dan Hamura.

Ekor 10 atau yang disebut Juubi mengamuk dan berusaha menghancurkan dunia. Menyebabkan dunia dalam keadaan yang rusak parah sampai akhirnya Hagoroma dan Hamura menghadapi ibu mereka yang telah menjadi juubi dan mengurungnya menggunakan Chibaku Tensei, yang mana bulatan tanah raksasa tersebut menjadi apa yang di namakan " Bulan " oleh orang orang.

Setelah selesai dengan menyegel Ibunda mereka, ke-2 saudara itu memutuskan untuk membagi tugas. Hamura menjaga kurungan sang Ibu dan Hogoromo menyegel Ekor 10 didalam dirinya.Dan cangkang dari juubi yang di sebut sebagai " Gedo Mazo " dibawa ke Bulan bersama Hamura.

Sementara itu, Hamura dan sebagian Klan Otsutsuki yang berada di Bumi berpindah ke Bulan untuk menjaga Gedo Mazo.

Di Bumi, Hagoromo yang dengan kemampuannya menghentikan amukan Ekor 10, membuat umat manusia menghormatinya dan memberikan gelar " Rikudo Sennin ".

Kemudian, Sang Rikudo Sennin membagikan chakra dan mengajari manusia teknik " Ninshu " yaitu suatu teknik yang mengajarkan manusia untuk bertahan hidup dan bisa saling mengerti isi hati manusia dan menjaga kedamaian menggunakan chakra.

Hingga pada suatu titik dimana " Kepemimpinannya " Hagoromo telah berkeluarga dan mempunyai dua anak laki laki, yang mana mereka adalah Indra dan Ashura.

Ke-2 nya tumbuh bersama, namun dengan kepribadian yang berbeda layaknya dua sisi dalam mata uang. Indra yang mempercayai bahwa kekuatan bisa mewujudkan perdamaian dan Ashura yang mempercayai bahwa cinta dan kasih sayanglah yang bisa mewujudkan perdamaian.

Lalu menjelang kematian Hagoroma " Sang Rikudo Sennin " dirinya membagikan chakra yang besar dalam dirinya yang berasal dari Ekor 10 ke dalam 9 Ekor Siluman. Mereka adalah Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, dan Kurama. Serta tidak lupa memberikan misi menjaga kedamaian kepada anak bungsunya Ashura.

Dan tidak lama setelah meninggalnya Hagoromo " Sang Rikudo Sennin ", Hamura pun juga meninggal di Bulan. Tetapi sebelum kematiannya, dirinya tidak lupa untuk menugaskan Klan Otsutsuki lain untuk menjaga umat manusia yang tinggal di Bumi dari jauh.

Namun sayangnya, pesan dari ke-2 Otsutsuki bersaudara itu gagal di interprestasikan dengan baik oleh keturunan mereka.

Di Bumi, Indra dan Ashura saling bertempur dengan kemampuan ninshu mereka, alasannya jelas karena Indra merasa iri setelah mengetahui bahwa adiknyalah yang di berikan tugas penting oleh ayahnya "Hagoromo" Sang Rikudo Sannin dan bukan dirinya yang lebih tua dan merupakan kakak dari Ashura.

Konflik mereka terus berlanjut pada keturunan keturunan dan reinkarnasi mereka hingga membuat siklus berdarah selama ratusan tahun dan dengan itulah ninjutsu tercipta yang justru di pakai untuk perang.

Sementara itu di bulan, Klan Otsutsuki terpecah menjadi 2 kubu. Yaitu kubu Utama dan Cabang; di mana Klan Cabang menganggap Hamura ingin menghancurkan Bumi jika manusia menyalahgunakan ilmu dari Hagoromo.

Perbedaan pendapat dan pandangan itulah yang menyebabkan Klan Utama dan Klan Cabang saling berperang. Meski pada akhirnya Klan Cabang menang, tapi mereka hampir punah karena peperangan saudara tersebut.

Sekian lama waktu telah berlalu, atau lebih tepatnya seratus tahun telah berlewati, berjalanlah apa yang disebut dengan nama Periode Perang Saudara di Bumi. Negara-negara di dunia saling berperang dan mereka membayar para pasukan shinobi semahal apapun harganya hanya demi untuk mendapatkan wilayah, kekuasaan, dan kesempatan.

Itulah sepenggal kisah awal mula perang dimulai.

Dan sekarang perang itu terjadi lagi, dan kali ini perang lebih besar dari perang dunia ninja yang pertama, kedua ataupun yang ketiga.

Pada perang kali ini terjadi antara pasukan Shinobi aliansi lima desa dengan organisasi **Akatsuki**. Ini adalah perang dengan pasukan gabungan terbesar dimana kelima desa telah bergabung menjadi satu di bawah bendera aliansi. Lebih dari tujuh puluh ribu Shinobi dan seratus ribu Zetsu bertarung dalam medan perang.

Pasukan gabungan Shinobi yang terdiri dari kelima desa utama dan dengan ditambah pasukan dari negeri para Samurai ini, mereka di pimpin oleh panglima perang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Seorang kazekage muda dari desa Sunagakure, dengan tujuan untuk menghentikan rencara Obito yang akan menggunakan Mugen Tsukuyomi untuk mengendalikan dunia.

Selama perang berlangsung, hampir setengan dari pasukan Shinobi meninggal di medan perang. Mereka tewas akibat terkena serangan Juubi, bahkan diantaranya orang bernama Neji Hyuuga. Dirinya tewas karena berusaha melindungi seorang teman bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Berbagai cara dan strategi kompleks telah dilakukan oleh pasukan gabungan Shinobi aliansi ini. Namun usaha mereka tidak cukup untuk menghentikan kebangkitan Juubi dan Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Perang yang mereka perkirakan tidak dapat mereka menangkan kerena usaha yang mereka lakukan selalu gagal dan sia sia. Namun saat keputusasaan ada di depan mereka, Uzumaki Naruto datang memberi semangat dan harapan bagi mereka.

Di perang ini juga Uchiha Sasuke seorang ninja pelarian dari desa Konoha memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dengan pasukan Shinobi aliansi. Dan di situasi inilah tim tujuh kembali terbentuk.

Perang berjalan semakin sengit, pasukan Shinobi aliansi satu persatu tewas di medan perang. Namun usaha yang di lakukan oleh Uzumaki dan teman temannya kini membuahkan hasil.

Uzumaki Naruto dan pasukan Shinobi alinasi telah berhasil mengalahkan Juubi yang berada di bawah kendali Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Madara.

Namun situasi semakin gawat saat Uchiha Obito menyerap Juubi dan menjadikannya jinchuriki dari Juubi.

Pertarungan sengit terjadi antara Uzumaki naruto, Sasuke Uchiha dan Obito Uchiha. Naruto yang berubah ke mode kyuubi dan Sasuke berubah ke mode Susano'o, keduanya bergabung dan terbentuklah wujud dari Kyuubi no Susano'o. Suatu wujud dimana tubuh chakra kuning dari Kyuubi di selimuti chakra berwarna ungu milik Sunano'o.

Serangan demi serangan terus terjadi, panah dari api hitam dan bijudama telah diarahkan ke Obito yang kini telah menjadi jinchuriki dari Juubi.

Saling membalas serangan terus terjadi dan akhirnya Obito dapat mereka kalahkan, namun ancaman selanjutnya telah datang. Uchiha madara yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat, kini mulai bosan dan memutuskan untuk ikut terjun ke medan perang.

Naruto dan Sasuke beserta Shinobi lainnya bersatu untuk menghadapi Madara. Namun mereka bukanlah ancaman bagi Sang Legenda. Mereka para pasukan Shinobi aliansi yang bertarung melawan Madara telihat sangat kewalahan, mereka bukanlah tandingan bagi Sang Hantu Uchiha. Bahkan diantara mereka ada yang tewas secara mengenaskan seperti, kepala yang terpisah dari badannya, tubuh yang terbelah dua, tangan dan kaki yang terpotong bahkan ada yang bagian dari organ dalam mereka seperti usus dan lainnya juga ada yang keluar.

Tapi inilah yang namanya perang, kejadian seperti ini sudah biasa bagi mereka yang menempuh jalan menjadi Shinobi, mereka harus siap dengan kematian dan hanya mereka yang mempunyai tekad besarlah yang pantas di sebut pahlawan walaupun mereka gugur dalam perang tersebut.

Saling baku hantam terus terjadi antara Uchiha Madara dan seluruh pasukan Shinobi aliansi, baik Shinobi dari Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Tsucigakure dan Mizugakure silih berganti untuk terus menyerang Madara dan sekaligus membuat celah untuk mengalahkannya. Tapi hal itu tidaklah mudah, semua serangan yang mereka arahkan kepada Madara selalu dapat di tahan maupun dihindari dengan mudah.

Selama pertarungan berlangsung membuat Sang Uchiha tersebut merasa bosan, karena dirinya tidak mendapat perlawanan yang berarti, dan karena hal tersebut Madara memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perlawanan dari pasukan Shinobi aliansi. Madara melompat kebelakang untuk menggapai tebing tinggi yang menghiasi area perang. Dan setelah sampai, Madara merapat segel yang sangat familiar bagi siapaun yang melihatnya, dan di situsi inilah keadaan semakin parah dari sebelumnya saat Madara menggandakan dirinya menjadi dua puluh Madara dengan penampilan dan kemampuan yang sama.

Itulah tehnik yang disebut dengan Kage Bushin no jutsu, sebuah variasi khusus dari Bushin no jutsu. Dengan Kage Bushin ini, maka Bushin yang dihasilkan tidak lagi bersifat tidak nyata, melainkan benar benar penggandaan dari si pengguna. Serta Bushin yang dihasilkan bisa bertarung dan juga bisa menggunakan jutsu apapun yang dikuasai oleh si pengguna.

Dan Kage Bushin ini juga membagi chakra antara si pengguna asli dengan bushinnya. Semakin banyak bushin yang diciptakan, maka semakin banyak juga chakra yang dibutuhkan. Atas dasar inilah, Hokage pertama Hashirama Senju menyatakan Kage Bushin sebagai jutsu terlarang dan ditulis dalam segel rahasia, dan hanya segelintir orang yang bisa menggunakan tehnik tersebut. Kerena bagi mereka yang memiliki chakra sedikit dan memakai tehnik ini, maka akan dapat dipastikan mereka akan cepat kehabisan chakra mereka atau resiko terbesarnya, mereka akan mati.

Namun bagi Madara itu bukanlah masalah besar, dirinya mempunyai kapasitas chakra melimpah dan ditambah Madara juga menguasai tehnik Senjutsu yang diperoleh dari patung wajah Hokage pertama yang ada di dada sebelah kiri miliknya. Sehingga itulah Madara tidak mencemaskan akan kehabisan chakra karena membagikan chakranya kepada dua puluh bushin yang diciptakannya.

Dan setelah selesai dengan justu penggandaannya, Madara beserta klonnya mengeluarkan bentuk dari Susano'o sempurna untuk menggunakan jutsunya.Sunano'o yang memiliki warna ungu gelap, memiliki tinggi lebih dari seratus meter , terdapat sayap yang berada dipunggungnya, serta memiliki empat tangan dan memegang sepasang samurai dimasing masing tangan dan di tambah dua lagi milik Madara, masing masing dari tangan tersebut membentuk segel yang berbeda beda. Dan setelah selesai dengan jutsunya, seketika tanah bergemuruh dengan keras, awan yang semula menyatu menyelimuti medan perang kini perlahan menghilang. Dan dari atas sana muncul batu raksasa yang siap menghantamkan dirinya ketanah.

Semua Shinobi menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka liat. Sebuah batu sebesar tiga kali lipat lapangan sepak bola kini berada di atas mereka dan itu bukan hanya satu tetapi puluhan batu dengan ukuran yang sama mengarah kearah mereka.

Semangat yang semula mereka miliki hilang seketika. Semangat dan tekad sekuat baja yang mereka punya kini telah tergantikan dengan rasa keputusasaan dan rasa takut, karena mereka sadar tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk menghentikan batu sebesar itu.

Keadaan yang tadinya ramai akan semangat yang berkobar kini sunyi sepi seperti perang yang sedang berlangsung tidak pernah terjadi.

Namun di tengah kesunyian yang melanda seluruh pasukan Shinobi aliansi, terdengar sebuah suara keluar dari mulut seseorang dan memecah keheningan yang telah melanda.

"Sial"!

Umpatan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, dengan keadaan yang terlihat jelas menunjukan wajah yang kelelahan setelah pertarungan melawan Obito, dan sekarang harus berhadapan dengan Madara ditambah kini di atasnya muncul batu batu besar yang sangat banyak siap menghantam mereka.

Kepanikan terlihat jelas diantara para Shinobi aliansi saat batu batu besar tersebut semakin mendekat, ada yang pasrah, putus asa dan keinginan untuk menyerah. Semua perasaan itu terlihat jelas di wajah wajah para Shinobi aliansi.

Dan diatas sebuah tebing yang tinggi yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat beradanya pasukan Shinobi aliansi, Madara menatap sinis pasukan Shinobi aliasi yang berada di bawahnya seraya berkata.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto!".

"Dengan batu batu besar yang sedang menuju kearahmu, bagaimana kau akan melindungi mereka?".

pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Madara. Sang Hantu Uchiha itu ingin melihat bagaimana caranya Naruto untuk melindungi seluruh pasukan Shinobi aliansi.

Ditengah keadaan yang semakin tidak menentu tersebut, Naruto berkata dengan lantang.

"Semuanya! buat penghalang yang paling kuat dengan jutsu kalian masing masing. Dan halau batu batu besar itu sekuat tenaga".

Pernyataan yang terdengar seperti perintah itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki pengaruh dimedan perang ini, Uzumaki Naruto memerintahkan seluruh Shinobi aliansi untuk membentuk jutsu penghalang dengan kemampuan element mereka masing masing.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto, dirinya berbicara dengan Kurama. Yaitu seekor Musang berekor sembilan yang telah menetap didalam tubuh Naruto sejak dia lahir kedunia.

"Kurama, apa kau bisa memberikan Chakra kepada seluruh pasukan Shinobi aliansi? karena aku yakin dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki, mereka tidak akan sanggup untuk menghalau batu batu besar itu.

Dengan nada sombong sang Kyuubi perwujudan dari mahluk mitologi berekor sembilan itu berkata.

"**_Kau pikir aku ini siapa!. Aku Kyuubi seekor biju yang dijuluki sebagai biju terkuat dengan kemampuan tak terbatas memberikan Chakra kepada mereka bukanlah hal yang sulit._**

"Bagus kalau begitu, maka cepat lakukanlah".

Perintah itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, dan tanpa harus disuruh dua kali Kyuubi sang mahluk berekor sembilan itu melakukan apa yang telah diperintahkan oleh Naruto sang jinchuriknya.

Setelah selesai dengan perbincangan singkat mereka, seketika seluruh Shinobi aliansi mendapati disekujur tubuh mereka terlihat Chakra berwarna orange, dan Chakra tersebut juga menambah kapasitas Chakra dan stamina mereka.

"Sekarang lakukan justsu penghalangnya"?

Sekali lagi suara itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dan suara itu kini terdengar lebih keras dari yang tadi, sehingga suara yang Naruto keluarkan dapat di dengar oleh mereka yang berada di barisan cukup jauh dari Naruto

Sementara itu dengan Sasuke, dirinya memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dengan Naruto dan menggunakankan armor Susano'o untuk membantu menghancurkan batu batu raksasa yang terus berdatangan dengan jutsu panahnya.

Di lain pinak suara pasukan aliansi terdengar nyaring, bergema dimedan perang. Inilah apa yang dulu dikatakan oleh Hokage pertama Hashirama Senju tentang semangat api Konoha.

"Hoooooo".

Jawaban itu keluar dari seluru pasukan Shinobi aliansi yang ada disitu, dan suara yang terdengar keras itu seperti sebuah semangat bagi para pasukan Shinobi aliansi yang sempat menghilang tadi.

Dan masing masing dari mereka mulai merapat segel sesuai dengan element yang mereka miliki.

"Jutsu Air! Tehnik dinding air".

"Jutsu Api! Tehnik dinding api".

"Jutsu Petir! Tehnik dinding petir".

"Jutsu Angin! Tehnik dinding angin".

Dan terakhir

"Jutsu Tanah! Tehnik dinding tanah".

Setelah selesai dengan justu mereka masing masing, seketika itu juga muncul dinding berbentuk kubah berlapis lapis yang menyelimuti seluruh pasukan Shinobi aliansi.

Dimulai dari dinding air yang ada di bagian atas, di lanjutkan dengan dinding api, dinding petir, dinding angin, dan terakhir dinding tanah yang tepat berada di atas kepala seluruh pasukan Shinobi aliansi.

Batu batu raksasa yang telah diciptakan Madara semakin dekat, semakin dekat hingga mengenai dinding air yang merupakan dinding paling atas.

"Krak! Duuuaaarrrrr"

Terdengar bunyi suara batu yang retak akibat bertabrakan dengan dinding air yang diciptakan para pasukan aliansi, batu batu tersebut yang tidak sanggup menerobos langsung hancur berkeping keping.

Namun, karena banyaknya batu yang berjatuhan, dinding air yang mereka ciptakan tidak sanggup untuk terus menahan batu batu raksasa yang jatuh dari atas, begitu juga dengan dinding dinding yang lainnya, baik dinding api, dinding petir, dinding angin, semua telah hancur karena tidak kuat menahannya.

Dan yang tersisa hanya tinggal dinding tanah yang tepat berada di atas kepala para pasukan aliansi, namun sepertinya Dewi Fortuna berada dipihak mereka. Disamping dinding yang mereka buat hancur satu persatu, tetapi sepertinya batu batu yang jatuh dari langit juga berkurang.

Berterimakasihlah kepada Naruto yang telah menambah kapasitas chakra para pasukan aliansi, sehingga dinding yang mereka buat menjadi lebih kuat dari biasanya.

Hujan batu yang beberapa saat telah terjadi kini telah berhenti, dan dinding terakhir yang menjadi harapan mereka juga hanya menimbulkan retak saja.

"Kita behasil! kita berhasil menghentikan batu batu besar itu"

Ucap salah seorang dari pasukan aliansi, dari nadanya terdengar jelas raut kebahagiaan, kegembiraan dan kesenangan karena berhasil menghentikan batu besar tersebut

"Terimakasih Kurama! dengan begini aku bisa melindung mereka"

Ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, dirinya juga senang karena berhasil menghentikan hujan batu tersebut. Namun ditengah kegembiraan yang sedang mereka rasakan, hawa panas datang dari arah atas dan semakin menyiksa. Dan saat para pasukan aliansi menoleh kesumber hawa panas tersebut, mereka dibuat terkejut untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Katon Goka Mekkyaku".

Ucap Madara setelah selesai dengan jutsu apinya. Goka Mekkyaku sebuah jutsu element api berbentuk seperti dinding berukuran raksasa dengan daya penghancur dan serta hawa panas yang melebihi jutsu api milik klan Uchiha lainnya.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuat pasukan aliansi terkejut, melainkan jumlah dari api itu sendiri. Jika satu Madara saja bisa menghasilkan api yang panas seperti ini, bagaimana dengan dua puluh bushin yang diciptakannya, sungguh panas dari api itu tidak bisa dibayangkan.

Api itu semakin mendekat ke arah pasukan aliansi Shinobi, membakar apa saja yang dilewatinya, bagi mereka yang tidak sempat membuat dinding pelindung atau mereka yang sudah membuat dinding pelindungpun tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrggggggg".

Teriakan penuh kesakitan dan kesengsaraan terdengar dari pasukan aliansi. Mereka terbakar hidup hidup dan tidak sempat melarikan diri, mereka semua tewas secara mengenaskan, tubuh yang gosong serta daging yang terlihat matang karena terbakar. Bahkan semua teman teman seangkatan dengan Naruto juga tewas terbakar.

Namun diantara mereka yang mati masih terdapat dua orang yang selamat. Merekalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, mereka berhasil selamat dengan berlindung dibalik chakra Kyuubi dan Susano'o.

"Tak kusangka mereka berhasil selamat".

Ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Madara, setelah melihat bahwa jutsunya tidak berpengaruh kepada dua orang didepan sana, dirinya memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri peperangan ini dan mengaktifkan Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Diatas tebing yang menjulang tinggi Madara dengan cepat melesat turun kebawah dimana Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berada dalam keadaan terengah engah akibat menggunakan seluruh chakranya untuk berlindung dari jutsu api Madara tadi.

"Whuuusss! Tap.

Dengan cepat Madara telah berada di depan Sasuke dan Naruto yang terengah engah dan segera menusukkan besi hitam yang ada di tangannya tepat kearah jantun milik Sasuke.

"Jleeeb! Ohokk.

Seketika darah keluar dari mulut Sasuke, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang mana Madara yang asli yang menusuk jantung milik Sasuke dengan batangan besi hitam.Tetapi berbeda dengan Naruto, yang mana bushin milik Madara yang justru menyerap seluruh chakra Naruto dengan jutsu Fujutsu Kyuin, yaitu sebuah tehnik yang dapat menyerap cakra dan menjadikannya miliknya.

"Whuss! Bruuuk.

Terdengar angin berhembus kencang dan suara seperti benda jatuh, dan benar saja kedua tubuh milik Sasuke dan Naruto telah terkapar tidak berdaya ditanah. Dengan Sasuke yang telah tewas akibat jantung yang ditusuk dengan besi hitam milik Madara. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih bernafas walau kemungkinan kecil akan selamat, karena tidak ada satupun jinchuriki yang selamat setelah chakra biju dalam dirinya diambil.

Sementara itu dengan Madara, dia memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh setelah membunuh kedua ninja dari Konoha. Madara memutuskan untuk mencari kesenangan lain karena ditempat ini tidak ada lagi hiburan baginya dan melupakan rencananya untuk mengaktifkan Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Setelah Madara pergi, Uzumaki Naruto dengan kesadaran yang mulai perlahan menghilang, Naruto mulai mengingat kenapa dia berjuang sampai sekeras ini.

"Jadi inikah akhirnya? setelah semua usaha keras yang kulakukan, semuanya berakhir sia sia. Lalu untuk apa pengorbananku selama ini?.

"Okasan, Otousan, Obasan, Ojisan, semuanya sepertinya aku akan menyusul kalian. Maaf aku tidak bisa memujudkan impian kalian".

Di tengah ambang batas yang Naruto alami dan kesadaran yang perlahan mulai pergi menjauh, seketika cahaya putih yang menyilaukan muncul dihadapan Naruto dan memperlihatkan sesosok pria tua dengan jenggot panjang, rambut berwarna putih, serta terdapat tanduk di darinya.

Sosok itu adalah Hagoromo Otsutsuki atau yang di kenal dengan nama Rikudo Sannin. Dengan keadaan melayang diudara sang Rikudo berkata.

"Uzumaki Naruto maafkan aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih cepat, seandainya aku datang lebih cepat mungkin reinkarnasi dari Indra dan Ashura tidak akan mengalami keadaan seperti ini".

Naruto menatap pria tua dihadapannya itu dengan wajah bingung dan alis mengkerut seraya berkata.

''Si-siapa kau Ojisan, ke-kenapa k-kau tita tiba da-datang dan berbicara hal yang tidak kumengerti".

Dengan nafas yang terengah engah dan suara yang putus putus Naruto merespon ucapan dari pria tua didepannya.

"Aku orang yang menciptakan dunia ninja dan orang memanggilku Rikudo Sannin Dan Sebagai permintaan maaf dariku karena tidak bisa membantumu lebih awal, aku memberikan dua pilihan untukmu!, apakah kau mau Naruto?.

Dengan wajah yang dihinggapi rasa penasaran dan alis yang ditekuk serta kondisi yang tidak baik dan memprihatinkan Naruto bertanya.

"Pi-pilihan apa itu Rikudo Jiji?.

Rikudo Sannin menjawab pertanyaan Naruto seraya berkata.

"Pilihan itu adalah, mati didunia ini dan bertemu dengan mereka yang telah lebih dulu mati atau memilih hidup tapi di dunia yang berbeda!.

Dengan raut muka yang semakin penasaran Naruto bertanya lagi.

"A-apa mak-maksud Rikudo Jiji de-dengan dunia berbeda?.

Dengan wajah tersenyum sang Rikudo Sennin menjawab.

"Jika kau memilih untuk hidup, aku bisa mengabulkannya tapi dengan syarat kau akan berpindah ketempat lain dan memulai hidup yang baru disana".

Setelah penjelasan singkat tersebut, Naruto berfikir sejenak, tentang mimpinya, dan bagaiman dia harus menjawab pertanyaan dari orangtuanya jika melihat Naruto menyusul mereka.

Dan setelah renungan singkat tersebut, Naruto memilih untuk hidup walau didunia yang berbeda dan memulai hidup baru.

"Ba-baiklah Rikudo Jiji, a-aku memilih untuk hidup, da-dan memulai hidup yang baru".

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke?".

Ucap Naruto atas pertanyaan Rikudo Sannin serta menolehkan wajahnya kearah kanan dimana tepat disampingnya tergeletak tidak bernyawa tubuh dari sahabat dan juga rivalnya Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan raut wajah menyesal dan kesedihan yang tergambar jelas dimatanya karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Uchiha Sasuke, reinkarnasi dari Indra, kakak dari Ashura Rikudo Sannin berkata.

"Maaf Naruto aku tidak bisa menolongnya".

Mendengar jawaban itu, air mata menetes dikedua pipinya dan kesedihan yang semakin mendalam karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan sahabat juga rivalnya tersebut.

"Begitu ya".

Gumaman itu terdengar sangat lirih.

"Jadi apa kau sudah siap Naruto?".

Suara dari pria tua didepannya membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto dia berkata.

"Aku siap Rikudo Jiji".

"Semuanya aku pergi... Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian. Semoga kita bisa bertemu suatu saat nanti".

Setelah selesai dengan perbincangan singkat mereka, Rikudo Sannin merapal segel yang sangat panjang dan rumit.

"Baiklah! Kinjutsu: Sinsekai".

Setelah selesai dengan jutsunya, cahaya terang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan setelah cahaya itu menghilang, Naroto tidak lagi ada disana.

Semetara itu dengan Rikudo Sannin, dirinya masih tetap disana dengan wajah datar dan tatapan mata yang melihat jauh kedepan seraya berkata.

"Sesuai keinginanmu!, Aku telah mengirimnya kedunia yang kau maksud. Lalu apa tujuanmu dengan memintaku untuk melakukannya?".

Setelah selesai dengan pertanyaannya, seketika itu dibelakangnya muncul seorang perempuan berpakaian gothic dengan warna dominan biru gelap serta sedikit warna putih dan juga sebuah payung berwarna biru gelap yang tersemat manis ditangan kirinya menjadikannya seperti seorang putri dari sebuah kerajaan, berwajah cantik, kulit putih bak pualam sehingga terlihat sangat menawan, ramput putih seperti sutra dengan diikat twinstail dengan pita warna merah dan bermata merah kebiruan itu, dia kemudian berkata.

"Aku hanya ingin dia menolong duniaku dari mahluk pembawa kehancuran".

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali kedunia asalku!.Terimakasih telah mengabulkan permintaanku".

Lanjutnya, dan memalingkan tubuhnya membelakangi Rikudo Sannin dan mulai melangkah pergi menjauh.

Tapi ketika sang putri itu akan pergi, sang Rikudo Sannin berbalik dan mencegahnya serta memberikan pedang berwarna putih.

"Tunggu!... Sebelum kau pergi... Aku titipkan pedang dan gulungan ini kepadamu, tolong berikan kepada Naruto bila sudah tiba saatnya".

Dan dengan itu sang putri tersebutpun menerima pedang dan gulungan yang dititipkan kepadanya lalu pergi menghilang.

Sementara itu, sang Rikudo Sannin masih berdiam diri ditempatnya. Memandangi senja sore hari yang didominasi warna orange yang perlahan berganti warna hitam.

" Semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu disana Uzumaki Naruto".

" Buatlah takdirmu sendiri".

" Ciptakanlah sejarahmu sendiri".

Setelah selesai dengan perkatannya sendiri, perlahan tubuh tua itu menjadi partikel partikel kecil dan menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

**_T.B.C_**

Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf kalau jelek dan tidak sesuai ekspentasi para reader sekalian karena saya masih newbie dan butuh banyak bimbingan dari para author atau reader senior agar cerita ini semakin baik kedepannya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
